Brave Sasuke
by NotMyNote
Summary: Sasuke itu berani. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang menurutnya benar. Termasuk.. New Chapter..
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan anak yang berani. Itu yang dikatakan oleh semua teman-temannya. Ia kini tengah menceritakan kisahnya sambil duduk di taman sepulang sekolah. Siswa tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertama itu bercerita mengenai petualangannya bersama sang kakak di tengah badai pasir di Suna. Dia bercerita dengan semangat sembari menunggu jemputannya.

Ia menceritakan mengenai dirinya yang menyelamatkan sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi, yang terjebak dalam gua yang tertutup timbunan pasir. Ia menaiki dinding gua yang di sana terdapat celah kecil untuk keluar. Ia berlari sampai menemukan sebuah desa dan meminta bantuan. Dengan itu, ia mampu menyelamatkan kakaknya.

"Wow! Kau sungguh berani, Sasuke." Ujar seorang kawan Sasuke yang bernama Kiba. Sasuke yang dipuji hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Apanya yang berani? Dia hanya mengada-ada." Tanggapan berbeda diberikan oleh Neji. "Kau itu anak manja. Dan lihat! Tanganmu bahkan terlalu halus untuk memanjat dinding gua. Tidak usah membual!" Lanjutnya sambil memandang remeh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak membual!" Sasuke memandang tajam Neji. Dia tidak manja, tapi dimanjakan. Catat itu!

"Oh ya? Kau tidak ada bukti!"

"Yang dikatakannya benar. Aku selamat karena Sasuke." Sebuah suara menginterupsi pertengkaran antara dua kawan.

Mendengar suara yang taka sing baginya, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki usia dewasa berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Ia adalah Itachi, kakaknya. Kakak yang dirindukannya setelah meninggalkannya selama hampir satu semester ke Oto untuk kuliah sekaligus bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke menghampiri Itachi. Dengan senang hati Itachi memberikan sentilan sayang di dahi Sasuke. Yang disentil hanya mencebikkan bibirnya karena merasakan sakit di dahinya, walau begitu ia tetap tersenyum setelahnya.

"Kenapa Kau baru pulang?"

"Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal." Jawab Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke. "Ayo pulang!" Ajaknya, yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Sasuke.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya tadi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, ia melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya. Dan ketika sampai matanya bertemu dengan mata Neji, dia memeletkan lidahnya yang kemudian mendapat pelototan dari Neji. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tertawa puas.

* * *

Di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha kini terasa lengkap dengan kepulangan si Sulung. Acara makan malam kali ini terasa lebih hidup dengan celotahan dan debat kecil dua bersaudara itu. Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan itu, kepala keluarga yang terkenal tegas, Uchiha Fugaku, mengerti dan memaklumi kedua putranya. Lagipula-

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita mendaki gunung?"

"Maaf Sasuke besok aku harus kembali ke Oto."

-waktu mereka tidak banyak.

"Kau sudah akan pergi lagi?!" Sasuke memandang Itachi denganmata melebar tak percaya.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku hanya pulang untuk mengambil beberapa barangku."

"Kau hanya pulang untuk pergi lebih lama lagi?"

"Sasuke." Ayahnya memperingatkan. Dia bisa melihat kekecewaan di mata anak bungsunya.

Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur kecewa berlari ke kamarnya. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas. Ia tahu adiknya kecewa, jadi ia berniat untuk menyusulnya. Dia memohon izin kepada orang tuanya.

"Itachi." Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah Itachi. "Pastikan Kau mengurusnya." Itachi hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hah~ anak itu." Mikoto tahu, meskipun Fugaku mengeluh mengenai sikap Sasuke, ia mengkhawatirkan anaknya itu tidak kembali ceria. Karena itu ia hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makan.

* * *

Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetuk dulu. Dia mengelilingi kamar yang sudah lama tak dikunjunginya itu dengan pandangannya. Kamar luas bernuansa biru donker yang didominasi peralatan detektif yang selama ini menjadi obsesi Sasuke. Ada poster Detective Conan juga yang menghiasi dinding kamarnya. Matanya berhenti pada tempat tidur satu-satunya berukuran king size. Dia melihat Sasuke tengah meringkuk di tempat tidur. Itachi tahu Sasuke tidak tidur. Dia menghampirinya dan duduk di pinggir kasur empuk itu.

"Hei, Sasuke. Nii-san akan sering-sering berkunjung." Itachi membelai rambut Sasuke yang menyembul di balik selimut. Sebentar kemudian, Sasuke muncul dengan wajah cemberut yang menurut Itachi sangat imut.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah pulang saja!"

"Oh! Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Hmmhh!" Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei. Kau mau tahu sedikit rahasia?" Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. "Rahasia yang benar-benar penting." Suaranya sengaja dibuat berbisik namun tajam. Dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Apa?" Itachi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau tahu kan, di Oto masih banyak hutan–hutan lebat?" Sasuke mangangguk sambil menegakkan badannya. Ia mulai tertarik. "Aku sedang menyelidiki pemburu yang mengincar banyak hewan langka yang dilindungi di sana. Tapi bukan hewan biasa. Ini adalah hewan legenda. Mereka disebut Jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki? Seperti cerita kakek Madara? Kau menyelidiki mereka?" Matanya berkilat oleh rasa ketertarikan.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak memberitahukannya kepada siapapun, kecuali dirimu." Kembali mata itu berkilau. Kali ini oleh rasa senang yang membuncah. Anak itu merasa diistimewakan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Dan karena itulah, aku harus kembali ke sana."

"Tapi bagamana dengan perusahaan yang kau urus?"

"Perusahaan mungkin kewajiban, tapi binatang- apapun mereka- adalah kecintaan. Dua hal itu bisa berjalan bersama. Kau mengerti?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Jadi, jangan beritahu Tou-san dan Kaa-san, oke?" Sasuke mengangguk lebih keras lagi.

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak keberangkatan kakaknya, Sasuke kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Hingga sebuah kabar itu muncul. Kabar hilangnya Itachi.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang masih bayi di dunia fanfiction ini. Di chapter pertama aku lupa mengatakan bahwa cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film berjudul_ _Lea to the Rescue._ _Aku harap, pembaca semua tidak menganggapku plagiat._

 _Satu hal lagi, mohon reviewnya~_

Chapter 2

Kini keluarga kecil Fugaku Uchiha telah tiba di Oto termasuk si Bungsu, Sasuke. Tentu saja ini karena si bungsu yang memaksa. Ayahnya jelas tak akan mengizinkan Sasuke untuk bolos sekolah. Namun karena si bungsu itu mendengar percakapannya di telepon dengan pamannya, Obito, jadilah si Keras Kepala Uchiha ini memaksa ikut. Berdalih bahwa ini juga urusannya karena Itachi adalah kakaknya.

Setibanya di rumah yang cukup luas milik Uchiha di Oto, Fugaku langsung meminta penjelasan kepada Obito. Mereka kini berada di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana dia bisa hilang kontak sama sekali, Obito?"

"Entahlah. Dia mulai sulit dihubungi sejak empat hari yang lalu. Dan tidak bisa ditemukan di mana pun sejak dua hari yang lalu."

"Dua hari yang lalu? Bukankah itu setelah pertemuan dengan Akatsuki Corp.?"

"Eh? Benar. Tapi aku tidak ikut dalam pertemuan itu, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Mungkinkah ini ulah mereka?" Gumam Fugaku. Dia mencurigai orang-orang dari perusahaan Akatsuki telah melakukan sesuatu kepada anaknya, karena batalnya perjanjian dengan Saringan Corp. cabang yang dipimpin Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan hutan? Nii-san menyukai binatang."

"Sasuke. Ini bukan main-main. Kakakmu ke sini untuk kuliah dan mengurus perusahaan bukan untuk menggeluti hobinya. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk itu."

"Tapi Niisan mengatakan padaku tentang pemburu." Katanya dengan polosnya. Sepertinya ia lupa akan janjinya pada Itachi untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada orang tua mereka.

"Apa pula itu?" Fugaku memijat keningnya. Kepalanya pening, hilangnya Itachi sudah membuatnya hampir terkena migraine apalagi ditambah celotehan anak bungsunya yang tidak tahu situasi itu. Hah~ sungguh terlalu!

"Obito, ikut aku! Kita selidiki mereka!"

Fugaku dan Obito beranjak dari duduknya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Namun langsung diinterupsi oleh Fugaku yang memperingatkannya untuk duduk diam di rumah dan tidak membuat ulah. Tentu saja dibantah keras oleh Sasuke.

"Aku ikut untuk membantu, bukan hanya duduk diam, Tou-san!"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu bantu aku menjaga ibumu." Setelah mengatakannya, Fugaku langsung pergi diikuti Obito.

Sasuke yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya, dihentikan oleh Mikoto.

"Kau tidak dengar Tou-san-mu? Kau jaga Kaa-san di rumah."

"Tapi aku,."

"Kaa-san juga mengkhawatirkan Itachi. Jangan menambah masalah Sasuke."

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menuruti ibunya. Namun tidak semudah itu Sasuke menyerah. Ingat, dia adalah si Keras Kepala Uchiha. Sasuke hanya menunggu saat malam tiba. Tepat sekali. Dia akan kabur untuk mencari kakaknya. Dia harus bertindak sendiri karena orang tuanya tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya.

Selagi menunggu malam, Sasuke memeriksa kamar kakaknya. Dia mengobrak-abrik isi kamar itu. Rak buku, semua bukunya ia periksa tanpa dikembalikan ke tempatnya. -_- Bahkan lemari pakaian juga. Dia mengacak-acak semuanya. Dia mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Ah, mungkin sebuah buku kecil berwarna hitam. Sebuah note. Itu dia! Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. Kini ia mulai memfokuskan pencariannya. Dan ketika ia membuka laci meja kecil samping tempat tidur, ia menemukan sebuah buku ekonomi yang lumayan tebal. Buku itu mungkin tampak biasa, namun bagi Sasuke itu tampak mencurigakan. Mengapa hanya buku ini yang disimpan di laci, sedangkan buku lainnya dalam rak buku? Karena penasaran, dia membuka buku itu, dan sepertinya kecurigaannya terbukti. Buku itu sudah dilubangi tengahnya untuk menaruh buku yang lebih kecil. Warnanya hitam dan terdapat pengait untuk menutupnya lebih rapat. Ini dia yang dicarinya!

Sasuke membuka buku kecil itu, dibolak-baliknya sampai menemukan catatan yang kira-kira penting untuk diketahuinya. Dia berhenti di halaman yang menarik perhatiannya. Di halaman itu, terdapat gambar awan merah, di bawahnya tertulis 'Akatsuki'. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

' _Bulan Merah? Nama yang aneh.'_ Pikirnya.

Dia melanjutkan membaca. Di sebelah gambar awan itu, terdapat nama-nama yang sebagian ditulis dengan tinta merah dan sebagian ditulis dengan tinta hitam. Ada tiga nama dengan tinta merah dan tujuh nama dengan tinta hitam. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Itachi menulisnya seperti itu. Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Ia menutup buku itu dan membacanya.

Ketika hendak pergi, Sasuke berpikir mungkin masih ada petunjuk lain. Akhirnya, Sasuke melanjutkan pencarian, ia membuka laci terakhir. Di sana ada beberapa lembar majalah. Sasuke mengambilnya, setelah memeriksanya, ia melemparnya ke ranjang.

"Itachi masih normal." Katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Itu majalah porno. -_-

* * *

Sasuke kini tengah menyiapkan bawaannya. Dia hanya membawa tas punggung yang berisi note milik Itachi, kamera, senter, bekal, sebuah peta daerah Oto yang ditemukannya dari kamar Itachi, dan sebuah senjata. Tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke hanya membawa gunting kuku. Dia masih belum genap 15 tahun, jadi dia tidak mempunyai senjata semacam pisau lipat atau pistol. Terakhir, ia memakai kalung pemberian kakeknya. Kalung dengan bandul permata biru yang sangat indah. Ia menyebutnya kalung keberuntungan. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, ia meninggalkan pesan di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya untuk sang ibu. Ia menangkupkan tangannya dan menutup mata. Ia berdoa agar ibunya tidak pingsan saat membaca pesan ini besok.

Sasuke kabur dengan menaiki sepeda. Ia bersyukur rumahnya di Oto ini tidak ada penjaga semacam satpam atau bodyguard seperti rumahnya di Konoha, membuatnya bisa kabur dengan mudah. Setelah berada agak jauh dari rumah, Sasuke berhenti untuk membaca peta, Itachi sudah menandai hutan yang dimaksud dengan spidol merah. Itu memudahkan Sasuke untuk menuju hutan itu. Setelah memastikan jalurnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanan. Beberapa kali ia harus terhenti, entah itu untuk memastikan kembali jalurnya, atau sekedar istirahat minum. Namun pada akhirnya ia bisa sampai di pinggir hutan. Suasana masih gelap tapi ia yakin bahwa hutan di depannya pasti sangat lebat. Ia memasuki hutan saat menjelang subuh. Sudah cukup terang untuk melihat jalan setapak yang dilaluinya.

Sudah beberapa jam Sasuke berjalan mengikuti jalur setapak yang ditemuinya tadi, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun. Dan sekarang ia mulai lapar. Sangat. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mengambil bekal yang bawanya. Ah, tinggal sebuah tomat dan seteguk air. Kini bekalnya benar-benar habis. Hah~ ia masih lapar. Dia duduk sejenak sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara, semacam benda besar yang masuk ke air dilanjutkan dengan deru mesin. Dengan segera Sasuke mengikuti asal suara itu.

Sasuke kini melihat hamparan sungai dan sebuah truk di pinggir sungai serta sebuah kapal berukuran sedang yang tengah menyebrang. Kapal itu sudah hampir sampai. Sasuke hampir saja menghampiri mereka karena mengira bahwa itu adalah kapal petugas yang melindungi hutan ini. Sampai ia melihat simbol awan merah yang ia temukan di buku milik Itachi pada badan truk itu, ia membatalkan niatnya. Kemudian ia mengambil kameranya di dalam tas, dan memotret apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dia memotret seorang pria dengan masker yang keluar dari dalam truk, simbol awan pada truk itu, dan kapal dengan tiga orang yang sedang menaikkan sebuah kurungan besi berisi hewan yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sedang apa mereka?" Sasuke kembali memutar lensa kameranya. Dari kamera itu, Sasuke melihat seekor kera –ah, atau gorilla? Dengan empat ekor?! Sasuke menjauh dari kameranya, memastikan penglihatannya, lalu kembali melihat kameranya. Ternyata benar, hewan itu punya empat ekor! Dia menggeser kameranya, dan ternyata masih ada satu kurungan lagi di sebelah kapal itu.

Kapal itu kembali menyeberangi sungai setelah berhasil menaikkan hewan dengan empat ekor itu. Setelah sampai di tepi, mereka menurunkannya, hendak dimasukkan ke truk.

"Oi, Kakuzu! Bantu kami mengangkatnya!" Kata pria dengan rambut klimis yang kesusahan mengangkat kurungan itu hingga urat lehernya menonjol. Bahkan dengan dua temannya dibantu seorang yang mengendarai kapal tadi masih kesulitan. Di seberang tadi, mereka menggunakan papan, jadi sedikit terbantu.

"Itu bukan tugasku!" Jawab pria bermasker yang dipanggil Kakuzu itu dengan santai.

"Inih.. uh.. tugas kita semuah.. Senpaiii!" Kata pria bertopeng yang terlihat paling kepayahan.

"Kemari Kakuzu! Atau aku beberkan bisnis kotormu pada Boss! Uh, cepatlah ini berat, un!" Bentak pria dengan rambut pirang panjang, sambil membungkuk-bungkuk, kewalahan mengangkat kurungan beserta isinya itu.

"Kalau Kau tidak bergerak juga, aku pastikan pemasokanmu akan berhenti di hari ini, Kakuzu!" sambung si rambut merah dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Haah,, baik-baik." Akhirnya lelaki bermasker itu bergerak mendekat dan membantu teman-teman –yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup memotret mereka yang tengah mengangkat kurungan itu, Sasuke bergerak lebih dekat lagi. Ini rencananya, ia akan naik ke kapal, sembunyi di sana, saat mereka sudah mengangkat kurungan yang kedua, ia akan melepaskannya. Kemudian, saat mereka panik, dia akan membebaskan hewan yang sudah masuk truk. Jenius.

Dia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang,

1 2 3!

Ia mulai berlari, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Lima orang di dalam truk itu masih sibuk berdebat tentang siapa yang harus menggeser, ke sini atau ke sana. Namun, malang bagi Sasuke, ia terjatuh sebelum mencapai kapal. Suara mengaduhnya menarik perhatian kelima orang itu, serentak mereka memandang Sasuke yang jatuh mencium tanah dengan bokong yang menungging. Posisi yang sangat tidak elit bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Uhh,," Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah akibat berciuman dengan tanah. Tak menyadari tatapan dari lima orang itu.

"Oi! Kau siapa, un?" Kata pria pirang itu. "Ah! Oi, Tobi, jangan didorong terus, un! Aku sudah kejepit ini!" (Anggaplah Tobi dan Obito itu beda orang)

"Ah, gomen, Deidara Senpai."

"WAAA!" Sasuke yang awalnya sempat mematung, akhirnya lari terbirit-birit ke kapal.

"Woi! Jangan naik ke sana!" Sasori segera melepaskan kurungan itu dan mengejar Sasuke. Hal itu menyebabkan formasi mereka tidak seimbang, akibatnya kurungan jatuh ke sisi di mana Sasori berada tadi dan menimpa kaki si rambut klimis.

"ADOH! Sasori brengsek!"

"Berisik Hidan!"

Sasuke yang panik langsung berlari ke ruangan satu-satunya yang ada di kapal itu. Ruang kemudi. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menarik tuas yang menghidupkan mesin kapal. Kapal pun melaju dengan kecepatan penuh dan tak terkendali. Bahkan airnya sampai menyiprat ke Sasori membuatnya basah kuyup. Membuatnya menyumpahi Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia memutar-mutar kemudi diiringi kata 'WAA! WAA!' tanpa berusaha mengurangi kecepatan –karena ia tidak bisa sebenarnya. Selama hampir setengah menit Sasuke berputar-putar di sungai yang seharusnya bisa hanya beberapa detik diseberangi dengan kecepatan penuh. Kapal itu mengarah ke tepi yang berlawanan dengan kelima orang tadi, terus berjalan mengarah ke pohon di tepi sungai. Saat kapal sudah hampir mencapai tanah, Sasuke keluar dari ruang kemudi dan melompat ke tanah. Kapal itu akhirnya menghantam pohon dan meledak.

"HAAAAHHH! Kapalnya meledak! Bos akan mencincang kita!" Terdengar teriakan frustasi dari seberang. Membuat Sasuke yang awalnya menutup mukanya, menoleh ke seberang sungai. Ia menyeringai, dan sengaja melambaikan tangannya pada lima orang yang memandang naas kapalnya yang meledak.

"Arigatou!" Kata Sasuke dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat ceria.

"Sialan Kau bocah!"

Sasuke hanya nyengir, kemudian menghampiri hewan dalam kurungan di sebelah kirinya. Hewan itu sadar, dan memasang tampang waspada. Sasuke mendekat dengan tatapan takjub, itu adalah rubah dengan bulu orange dan memiliki sembilan ekor! Sasuke berjongkok di depannya.

"Hei, apa Kau yang namanya jinchuriiki?"

Rubah ekor sembilan itu semakin waspada. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya dan segera membuka pintu kurungan itu. Menyadari ada kesempatan, rubah itu segera melompat keluar, membuat Sasuke yang ada di depannya terjatuh karena terkejut. Aksi melompat rubah itu, tidak menuai hasil yang bagus, karena posisi kandang yang di tepi sungai dan pintu yang mengarah langsung ke sungai membuatnya tergelincir dan jatuh ke sungai. Rubah itu menggapai-gapai udara dengan kaki-kaki depannya. Menyadari rubah itu tidak bisa berenang, Sasuke dengan cekatan melepas sepatu dan tasnya, kemudian berenang menolong rubah malang itu.

"Waahh,, sekarang dia membuat buruan kita yang paling berharga tenggelam!" Samar Sasuke mendengar teriakan dari seberang dan melihat si Rambut Merah masuk ke sungai. Gawat, dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mulai menyelam. Posisinya yang lebih dekat dengan si rubah membuatnya lebih dulu menemukan rubah yang sudah mulai lemas itu. Sasuke dengan cepat berenang mendekat. Saat tangannya hampir menggapai si rubah, rubah itu bersinar dan berubah bentuk secara perlahan. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, rubah itu berubah menjadi manusia!

TBC

 _Bagaimana Minna~ aku harap itu tidak mengecewakan. Untuk Chapter 3, sedang dalam proses. :)_

 _See you next chapter~_


	3. Chapter 3

NaruSasu

 _Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review.._

 _Untuk beberapa kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya mohon maklumnya ya minna~_

 _Buat **megumichan,** asli aku ngiranya Tobi itu ya Obito... hontou ni gomen..._

 _Buat **Narusasu-san,** hehe... apa ya? Karena aku baru, mungkin bromance dulu kali ya... tapi lihat nanti deh..._

 _Buat yang lain, diusahakan updatenya bisa cepet... doanya ya senpai~_

 _Nah, sekarang... selamat menikmati ^^_

* * *

Makhluk dalam air itu yang tadinya adalah seekor rubah, berubah menjadi manusia. Manusia dengan rambut pirang dan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Melihat perubahan wujud ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke. Tentu ini membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Ia bahkan sempat berhenti berenang saking terkejutnya. Hampir saja mulutnya terbuka, tapi melihat manusia jadi-jadian itu bergerak abstrak kehilangan napas, ia segera sadar. Dengan cepat dia meraih tangan dengan kulit kecoklatan itu dan berenang secepat yang ia bisa menuju permukaan.

Setelah dengan susah payah ia menggotong lelaki yang besar tubuhnya menyamai kakaknya itu, ia berhasil menidurkannya di tepi sungai dekat sepatu dan tasnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu. Beberapa kali tidak ada respon, ia mengernyitkan dahi. Tangannya yang basah mulai menepuk lebih keras pipi itu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia menepuk sampai terdengar bunyi 'Plak' beberapa kali.

"Oi, kau pingsan apa mati?!" Dia mengguncang bahu tegap itu, sekuat tenaganya, bahkan sampai kepala pirang itu terlonjak ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Ah! Pertolongan pertama! Etto.. napas buatan…"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu, secara perlahan namun pasti. Dia menjapit hidung dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain mencengkram halus pipi sewarna tan itu sehingga mulutnya terbuka. Dia menarik napas panjang, ditahan, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu dengan sempuna. Lalu perlahan mulai menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya ke mulut yang kini menempel dengan mulutnya. Penuh konsentrasi.

"Tunggu Kau bocah sialan! Aku akan membalas perlakuanmu berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan! OI! Kenapa kau menciumnya, bodoh?!"

"Aku tidak menciumnya, bodoh!" Karena terlalu terkejut dan tidak terima dituduh sembarangan, ia langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan memarahi orang yang menuduhnya. Dan dia langsung kicep setelah tahu siapa yang menuduhnya dari tengah sungai.

"Kau berani memanggilku Bodoh, Bocah Sialan?!" Dahinya berkedut mendengar dia dikatai oleh seorang bocah ingusan ditambah suara tertawa yang tertahan di seberang sungai belakangnya.

"A-aku hanya memberinya napas buatan, bukan menciumnya." Suaranya mencicit karena takut.

Lalu ia mendengar suara dengusan dan suara air. Lelaki rambut merah itu kembali menyelam. Dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke menjadi panik. Dia semakin gencar mengguncang-guncang bahu lelaki pirang yang masih setia terbaring di tanah. Dia bahkan melakukannya tanpa melihat ke objek perlakuannya itu, karena matanya fokus ke sungai.

Sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan ilham. Pengetahuan yang mengendap dalam otaknya tiba-tiba mengapung dan membuatnya mendapatkan ide untuk menyadarkan lelaki pirang ini. Dia akan melakukan CPR.

Kemudian, ia mulai meletakkan tangannya di dada bidang itu, menekannya sambil berpikir sudah cukup keras untuk CPR atau belum. Ia berhenti untuk mengecek napas korban –ah, maksudnya pemuda malang itu. Dia menggeram karena tidak mendapati respon apapun dari pemuda tan itu. Sekarang dia mulai khawatir. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu mati? Apa dia akan dijadikan tersangka?

"Hei, ayo bangun! Kau mau ditangkap lagi oleh penjahat itu?!" katanya sambil memukul-mukul dada si piran sangking kesalnya.

Tapi,

"UHUKK!" Pemuda itu batuk keras dengan air yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia bangkit untuk duduk.

"Aku jenius." Gumamnya melihat jinchuriki itu tersadar. Dia tak menyinggung fakta bahwa CPR-nya mungkin saja kurang keras menekan dada jinchuriki itu. -_- Terlalu cepat mengatakan dirimu jenius 'Suke.

"Ah, ayo! Kita harus cepat kabur dari sini, penjahat itu akan segera sampai di sini."

Pemuda itu tak bergeming, dia hanya memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening, dan telinganya juga berdengung. Telinganya banyak kemasukan air. Dia merasa ada yang menarik tangannya, ia melihat anak kecil yang membebaskannya dari kurungan tengah kesusahan menariknya yang bahkan tidak bergeser sesenti pun.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan?" Suara yang terdengar lemah itu menghentikan aksi sia-sia Sasuke.

"Kau ingin ditangkap lagi?! Kau tidak lihat, penjahatnya sudah dekat!?" Katanya berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah sungai.

"Mereka ada di seberang, bodoh. Berhenti menarikku!"

"Dobe! Ada satu orang yang sedang berenang kemari. Cepatlah!"

Si pirang menuruti kemauan penyelamatnya, setelah melihat sesuatu –seseorang berenang mendekat. Sasuke melepaskan peganganya pada tangan kekar itu dan beralih mengambil tas serta sepatunya. Secepat mungkin ia mengikuti jejak pemuda yang ditolongnya, yang sialnya telah meninggalkannya.

"Oi! Jangan lari!"

Mendengar suara di belakangnya ia semakin panik. Dia bahkan tidak sempat memakai sepatunya, akibatnya dia lari dengan bertelanjang kaki. Dia bahkan harus berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil ber-Aw-aw karena menginjak rerumputan berduri atau kerikil tajam. Dia terus berlari masuk ke hutan.

"Aw aw, aduh. Aku harus kemana lagi? Dasar jinchuriki tidak tahu terima kasih. Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku yang sudah berbaik hati menyelamatkannya," katanya sambil celingak-celinguk mencari jalan untuk kabur.

"Dimana kau bocah sialan?!" Suara di belakangnya membuat Sasuke kelimpungan. Dia melangkahkan saja kakinya.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah seseorang menariknya ke semak-semak. Sasuke bertambah panik. Dia meronta. Tapi, setelah melihat siapa yang menahannya dan mendapat isyarat dari si penyekap untuk diam, dia pun lebih tenang.

Si pengejar melewati tempat perembunyian mereka tanpa menaruh curiga sedikit pun. Itu membuat si penyekap menarik tangannya dari mulut Sasuke. Yakin si pengejar tadi sudah jauh, Sasuke mulai angkat suara.

"Hey, Tuan Jinchuriki, Kau menyelamatkanku, eh?" katanyanya dengan sinis. Ia masih dongkol karena ditinggal tadi.

"Kau yakin bukan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Kau benar-benar dobe. Kalau aku salah satu dari mereka, tentu aku tidak akan membebaskanmu."

"Beraninya kau mengataiku, Teme."

"Kau juga mengataiku barusan."

Baik, sekarang situasi di antara mereka tidak bagus. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam hingga tercipta kilatan listrik imajiner. Kilatan listrik ini terus berlanjut sampai sang jinchuriki mengalah.

"Haaahh,, sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Anak kecil tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Kau tidak boleh memasuki kawasan hutan. Kau tidak lihat papan sebelum masuk kawasan hutan ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tiba di kawasan hutan sebelum mendapat cukup cahaya matahari."

"Memangnya jam berapa kau kesini?"

"Tengah malam aku dari rumah."

"Yang benar saja?! Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu, bodoh?"

"Etto…" Sasuke hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang bahkan tidak ketombean.

* * *

"Benar-benar anak itu! Bagaimana dia bisa berbuat senekat itu?" Suara dari seberang telepon genggam di tangannya kini tampak sangat frustasi.

"Dia hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat. Bagaimana ini Fugaku hu hu?" Air matanya bahkan sudah menderas sejak tadi.

"Tenanglah Mikoto. Aku sedang di kantor polisi sekarang. Biar sekalian aku melaporkan hilangnya Sasuke."

"Kau harus cepat menemukan mereka Fugaku, aku tidak mau tahu atau aku sendiri yang akan mencari mereka."

"Jangan sembrono Mikoto! Kau tetap di rumah. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu juga."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!" Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

* * *

"Mungkin mereka sedikit panik," mereka sangat Sasuke.

"Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh. Cepat pulang sana!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang tanpa kakakku."

"Kau ke sini mencari kakakmu?" Mendapati anak di depannya mengangguk, dia melanjutkan. "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah menghampirinya, Dobe!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme! Aku punya nama tau."

"Lalu?"

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto? Hahaha… memangnya, tidak ada nama lain apa? Kenapa kau menggunakan nama makanan, Dobe?"

"Aku bilang berhenti memanggilku dobe!"

"Haha haaah~ baik-baik, kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggil namaku. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis, yang sialnya membuat Naruto doki-doki.

"Ne, Naruto… apa yang kau ketahui tentang para penjahat yang menculikmu itu," melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah serius, Naruto ikut mengembalikan ekspresinya setelah beberapa saat nge-blank melihat senyum Sasuke.

"Ehem, aku tidak tahu banyak. Yang aku tahu, beberapa teman-temanku telah diculik oleh mereka sejak setahun terakhir. Kami jadi tidak memiliki keberanian untuk keluar dari wilayah suku kami."

"Wilayah suku?"

"Umm, kami merupakan suku penghuni hutan ini. Untungnya para penjahat itu belum menemukan inti wilayah kami."

"Naruto, kemungkinan kakakku diculik oleh mereka karena mengetahui adanya penculikan terhadap kaum kalian. Jadi, maukah Kau bekerja sama denganku untuk membebaskan kakakku dan teman-temanmu, Naruto?" Sasuke menunduk sambil melirik Naruto di depannya. Harap-harap cemas, takut Naruto menolak membantunya.

"Tentu. Aku juga ingin menyelamatkan teman-temanku."

Jawaban itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke sumringah. Dia merasa mendapat kekuatan baru untuk menemukan dan membawa kembali kakaknya. Naruto yang kembali disuguhi pemandangan indah nan kawai kembali membeku dengan hati yang terguyur bunga beraroma hangat.

"Waaa!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada kalajenking di bahumu."

Tepat di depan matanya teracung capit kalajengking yang siap mencapit hidungnya saat ia menoleh untuk melihat bahunya. Karena kaget dia pun menjerit dan segera menghempaskan kalajengking itu sekuat tenaga.

"Waa! Mati kau! Mati kau!" Katanya sambil semangat menginjak-injak kalajengking itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Ggrrrr grr

"Oouh.. Gaara. Apa yang Kau lakukan di sini?" Katanya terkejut dengan kemunculan rubah besar di hadapannya.

Grrrr ggrr rrr

"Memang. Tapi aku diselamatkan Sasuke," kini wajahnya dihiasi senyuman lebar.

Grr ggrr ggrrrr GRR

"Tenanglah Gaara. Dia orang baik. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Naruto, Kau jenius kah? Ajari aku!" Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi Naruto dengan rakun yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dan mulai nyeletuk. Naruto seakan melihat bintang di mata Sasuke.

"Ajari apa?"

"Bicara pada binatang. Kau bisa memahami apa yang dikatakan rakun besar ini. Aku juga ingin Narutooo…," tak sadarkah ia, kalau dia sekarang tengah merengek pada Naruto?

"Maksudmu Gaara? Dia juga seorang jinchuriki, Sasuke. Kenalkan, dia Gaara. Dan Gaara, ini Sasuke."

"Ha-halo Tuan Jinchuriki Gaara, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya!" Sasuke sedikit gugup karena terkagum dengan makhluk di depannya ini. Dia membungkuk hormat pada rakun besar hampir sebesar Naruto dalam wujud rubahnya.

Saat ia membungkuk, kalung dengan bandul kristal biru yang dipakainya itu keluar dari balik kaosnya. Hal ini tidak luput dari penglihatan Gaara. Mata rakunnya membelalak melihat kalung itu.

GGrrr grr

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh rakun di depannya. Dia hendak menoleh kepada Naruto. Namun, sebelum menoleh bahunya sudah terlebih dulu diterjang oleh pemuda yang dimaksud.

Naruto memeriksa kalungnya. Naruto juga terkejut melihat kalung itu.

"Ada apa? Apa yang dikatakan Gaara-san, Naru?"

"Kau dapat dari mana kalung itu?" Itu bukan Naruto, melainkan Gaara. Dia telah berubah menjadi manusia. Pemuda yang sama rupawannya dengan Naruto. Dia berkulit putih, rambutnya merah maroon, dan bertato 'Ai' di dahi.

"Waahh! Kau juga bisa berubah, sugooii! Dan Kau sangat tampan," matanya melebar dan berkilat kagum. Membuat yang dipandangi –Gaara, jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana kau bisa punya kalung ini?" Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk menatap wajahnya. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan kalung di leher Sasuke. Dan juga, dia tidak suka Sasuke memandangi Gaara dengan tatapan kagum seperti itu.

"Memang kenapa? Kau menginginkannya!?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan alis mengkerut dan tatapan was-was. Seolah berkata 'Ini kalungku Dobe. Jangan berani-berani'.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah punya." Katanya sambil menunjukkan kalung miliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku mendapatkan ini dari kakekku."

"Kita bawa dia ke Kakek Kage."

"Kage?"

"Itu sebutan ketua suku kami."

"Oh."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang sebelumnya tertutupi oleh semak-semak. Beberapa kali mereka harus berhenti karena ada jebakan yang dibuat oleh kaum jinchuriki. Bebereapa jebakan itu untuk menghentikan penyusup yang tiba-tiba masuk.

Mereka juga harus turun lereng yang tidak terlalu curam. Naruto memberikan semacam daun pisang yang lebar kepada Sasuke dan mengambil satu lagi untuknya setelah menawari Gaara dan ia tidak mau.

"Ayo turun, Sasuke!"

Naruto menduduki daun lebar itu dan meluncur menuruni lereng itu. Melihatnya, Sasuke sedikit khawatir meskipun tak menolak untuk meluncur juga. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan cara Naruto menuruni lereng itu. Akhirnya, dia mengikuti cara Naruto menuruni lereng. Di beberapa meter awal, Sasuke berteriak takut-takut, tapi memasuki pertengahan lereng ia mulai berteriak keasyikan. Naruto yang melihat wajah bahagia Sasuke pun puas. Dia ikut tersnyum dari bawah lereng.

Namun, ketika hampir sampai di bawah, kecepatan seluncuran Sasuke tidak dapat direm. Akibatnya dia kembali lagi ke awal –berteriak takut.

"WAAA! Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!"

Dan-

BRUK!

"Itte-" eh, tunggu. Itu suara Naruto.

"Wow! Itu tadi mengasyikan sekali, Naruto," dan ini Sasuke.

"Haha, benar. Bisakah Kau bangun dulu, Sasuke?" Dia –Naruto-harus cepat mengamankan sesuatu. Posisi Sasuke yang berada di atasnya sungguh tidak bagus.

"Oh, maaf," Sasuke bangkit dengan ringan hati. Tidak menyadari debaran jantung Naruto. Berada begitu dekat dengan bocah manis ini ternyata tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung. Batin Naruto.

"Ah! Gaara-san," Sasuke menoleh ke atas lereng. Namun, tidak mendapati Gaara di sana. "Are? Di mana Gaara-san?"

"Aku di sini," tiba-tiba Gaara muncul di sampingnya.

"Eeeh? Ta-tapi aku tidak melihatmu turun, Gaara-san. Ah! Apa kaum jinchuriki bisa teleportasi?"

"Aku lewat tangga."

"Eh?" Gaara menggunakan jempolnya untuk menunjuk ke belakangnya. Sasuke melihat ada tangga yang dibuat dari potongan kayu yang disusun menuruni lereng. Lalu kenapa dia harus meluncur? Dia menoleh ke Naruto.

"Itu tidak asyik," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum jenaka.

Sasuke terkekeh setuju dan Gaara mendengus.

* * *

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dan Gaara berjalan memasuki kawasan hutan lebih dalam lagi. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Meski ia tahu sudah jauh ia berjalan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah. Celotehan, guyonan, dan ejekan dua jinchuriki yang bersamanya telah membuatnya melupakan lelah yang dirasakannya.

Setelah melewati sungai kecil, ia bisa melihat adanya sebuah pemukiman yang terlihat sederhana. Rumah-rumah berdiri semacam pendopo dengan tiang-tiang kayu yang masih asli (tidak dipahat atau diukir), hanya dipotong bagian bawah dan atasnya. Atapnya dari anyaman daun –entah daun rotan atau kelapa- dan terjulur hingga beberapa meter melebihi batas tiang. Tidak ada dinding yang menutupinya. Hanya ada beberapa rumah dengan dinding dari batang kayu kecil yang disusun bertumpuk.

Beberapa anak-anak dari suku ini memandang penasaran, takjub, dan heran pada Sasuke seakan ia adalah barang langka. Begitu pun Sasuke, dia memandang takjub pada anak-anak itu karena mereka memiliki ekor dan telinga hewan di kepalanya. Sungguh imut.

"Jinchuriki kecil masih belum sempurna perubahannya. Jadi mereka masih memiliki telinga dan ekor hewan."

Sasuke hanya membulatkan mulutnya mendengar penjelasan itu.

Baru saja mereka memasuki kawasan pemukiman, beberapa tombak teracung tepat di depan wajah mereka. Sasuke yang mendapat acungan tepat di depan matanya, reflek mengangkat tangannya.

* * *

Di lain tempat, di pinggir hutan, sebuah truk berhenti di depan mobil sedan hitam. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah –ah, dia si pengejar- tampak keluar dari dalam truk besar itu. Dia menghampiri mobil sedan hitam itu dan mengatakan beberapa hal kepada penumpang di belakang dengan hormat disertai wajah yang menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Bodoh! Kalian harus mendapatkan kembali jinchuriki kitsune, atau kalian tidak akan merasakan matahari lagi!"

Lelaki dari balik kaca hitam itu tampak sangat murka. Si rambut merah pun hanya bisa menurut dan menunduk takut.

"Lakukan apapun termasuk menghabisi siapa pun yang menghalangi kalian! Apalagi hanya seekor lalat kecil."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Gomen Minna~ lama updatenya. Aku tidak akan mengutarakan alasan kenapa aku lama update, yang jelas chapter baru telah selesai. Chapter ini memang telah terbengkalai. Sekali lagi maaf_ T^T _(nungging 90º -membungkuk maksudnya)._

 _Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya,,_

 _Jangan lupa review. Masukan sangat diharapkan untuk author yang masih berupa tunas ini._

 _Terima kasih._

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Mendapatkan todongan dari senjata tajam sejenis tombak merupakan pengalaman yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bagus apalagi menyenangkan. Dan hal itulah yang kini tengah dialami oleh Sasuke. Pria kecil yang tumbuh dengan limpahan kasih sayang, sangat tidak mungkin untuk mendapatkan todongan senjata seperti saat ini. Tangan yang terangkat itu menunjukkan bahwa si pemilik tidak akan melawan. Bahkan hanya dia yang mendapat todongan, sedangkan dua temannya –Naruto dan Gaara- tidak mendapatkannya.

"Turunkan senjata kalian!" Naruto memberi perintah kepada orang-orang yang menodongkan senjata pada sasuke.

"Dia itu manusia, kan?!"

"Ya, tapi dia tidak berbahaya. Jadi cepatlah menyingkir!"

"Ada sesuatu yang dimiliki anak ini yang harus dilihat oleh Kakek Kage," Gaara menambahi dengan lebih kalem. Dia ingin urusan ini cepat selesai.

"Beri kami jalan! Cepat!"

Dengan ragu beberapa pria besar itu menurunkan senjatanya dan mulai menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan. Meski Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan memasuki kawasan pemukiman mereka, tapi Sasuke tetap merasa diawasi. Bahkan dia merasa ada mata yang menempel di punggungnya. Sasuke jadi gugup dibuatnya.

Kini mereka bertiga sampai di bangunan paling besar. Mereka disambut oleh seorang kakek tua dengan rambut hitam panjang yang masih terlihat segar bugar. Wajahnya terlihat ramah dan bersahabat. Membuat Sasuke berani menatap langsung ke matanya.

Mata Sasuke yang hitam pekat itu mengingatkan sang kage dengan seseorang di masa lalu. Naruto maju selangkah untuk memberi penjelasan kepada sang kage.

"Kakek Kage, ini adalah Sasuke. Dia telah menyelamatkanku dari para penculik itu. Dan juga, ada yang perlu Anda ketahui. Dia memiliki sesuatu," Naruto mengatakan dengan penuh kesopanan.

"Ah, aku senang Kau selamat, Naruto. Dan sesuatu apa yang Kau maksud itu?"

"Sasuke, ayo tunjukan pada Tuan Kage!"

Sasuke maju menghampiri Kage suku Jinchuuriki itu. Ketika sampai tepat di depannya, ia menunjukkan kalung yang dipakainya. Kemilau kristal biru itu membuat kage bijaksana itu terpaku. Dia menatap Sasuke, lalu bandul di tangan Sasuke.

"Ini dari Kakekku," katanya kalem.

Sang Kage mengambil kalung itu, kemudian mengamatinya dengan teliti. Ini asli. Batinnya. Sekali lagi ia mengamati anak itu. Matanya mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya di suku ini. Seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa di suku ini. Itu masa yang sudah cukup lama bagi manusia.

"Siapa namamu?"

"U-Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Uchiha? Siapa nama orang yang memberimu kalung ini?"

"Kakekku? Uchiha Madara,"

"Madara? Jadi Kau cucunya?" ada keterkejutan di wajah tegasnya, tapi sebentar kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman.

Sasuke membalas senyum.

"Anak ini adalah cucu Madara. Keluarga Madara adalah keluarga kita juga. Beri sambutan untuk kedatangannya!"

"Yeeeeyy!"

Seketika setelah mendengar ultimatum Sang Kage, seluruh penduduk suku Jinchuriki bersorak menyambut tamunya. Mereka yang awalnya menodongkan senjata pada Sasuke, kini membuat jamuan besar-besaran juga pesta penyambutan untuk Sasuke.

Di tengah persiapan itu, di pendopo utama Sasuke tengah mengobrol dengan Sang Kage, Naruto, dan Gaara. Kage menanyakan perihal Sasuke yang sampai ke hutan setelah mendengar Naruto yang menceritakan pertemuan mereka dengan kelewat antusias –tentu dengan menyembunyikan insiden tenggelamnya. Sasuke memberitahu tujuannya pergi ke hutan adalah untuk mencari kakaknya. Dia juga memberitahu bahwa Itachi adalah seorang pecinta hewan dan mengetahui adanya jinchuriki. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk mencari Itachi ke hutan. Ia juga mengatakan, bahwa orang tuanya tidak percaya padanya alhasil dia terjebak di hutan sendirian.

Sang Kage mendengarnya dengan seksama. Lalu memanggil seorang anak buahnya yang berbadan kekar berkulit gelap. Kage Hashirama memanggilnya Darui. Ia memerintahkan untuk mencari keberadaan pemburu yang dimaksud Sasuke.

* * *

"Bagaimana mungkin Kau tidak bisa mengurusnya?" gelegar suara Fugaku memenuhi ruangan sampai penghuni yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nii-san tenanglah!" Obito berusaha menenangkan Fugaku. Fugaku yang marah adalah yang paling menyeramkan.

"Tidak bisa, Obito! Apa kepolisian Oto tidak becus mengurus orang hilang? Kedua anakku hilang, yang satu belum dicari, dan yang satu tidak bisa diproses?! Yang benar saja!" katanya sengit sambil menatap tajam polisi di depannya. Polisi itu sampai gemetar dibuatnya.

Melihat itu, mau tak mau Obito merasa malu, juga takut. Ia tahu mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di kantor polisi. Di kota orang pula. Tapi dia juga tidak mau ikutan kena damprat sama Fugaku.

"Kami sedang mengusahakan pencarian terhadap Uchiha Itachi, Tuan. Tapi kami belum bisa memproses kehilangan saudara Uchiha Sasuke karena ia belum meninggalkan rumah selama 24 jam."

Seseorang datang dan berkata dengan tenangnya meski dihadapkan pada amukan seorang Fugaku yang tak ubahnya seekor singa. Dia memakai masker dan satu matanya tertutup. Meski penampilannya macam perampok tapi ia tetap kelihatan berwibawa dan tampan walau dengan mata yang tampak malas itu.

"Siapa Kau?"

"Saya Hatake Kakashi, Tuan. Komandan polisi di sini."

"Hn. Aku perlu bukti. Sampai mana penyelidikanmu tentang Itachi?"

"Kami belum bisa melakukan penyelidikan terhadap kantor Akatsuki corp. seperti kecurigaan Anda karena surat perintah belum turun," melihat kening Fugaku yang sudah mengkerut bertambah mengkerut, Kakashi buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi, saya bisa membantu Anda menyelidinya, bukan sebagai polisi tapi sebagai teman. Naa, Obito?"

Pemiliki nama yang disebut hanya melengos. Fugaku tampaknya tak peduli apa hubungan komandan polisi ini dengan Obito, yang jelas ia harus segera menemukan anaknya.

"Kita mulai dari mana? Dan bisakah sekalian kita cari Sasuke?"

"Tentu. Kita bisa mulai dari kantor Itachi-san"

* * *

Setelah kepergian Darui ditemani beberapa orang, Sasuke hanya duduk-duduk menunggu kedatangan Darui. Sasuke yang merasa bosan pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Naruto mengikutinya.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa gambar seperti anak-anak yang sedang bermain, pohon atau pun hewan yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Dia berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon di mana anak-anak banyak yang memanjatnya untuk mangambil buahnya. Buahnya besar dan berwarna merah namun sangat keras.

"Kau juga ingin?" Naruto bertanya ketika sudah berada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Apa itu bisa dimakan? Kelihatan sangat keras dan tidak cukup lunak untuk gigi," Sasuke memandang ragu.

"Kau perlu mengambil yang warnanya sudah berubah coklat," katanya sambil bersiap memanjat.

"Apa itu bukan tanda bahwa itu sudah busuk?"

Naruto terus memanjat. Dia tidak lagi menjawab Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan cara Naruto memanjat. Dari dulu dia memang selalu ingin bisa memanjat. Sambil memperhatikan dia sesekali mengambil gambar Naruto. Berbagai pose didapatnya, mulai dari punggung kokoh yang memeluk erat batang pohon, dia yang duduk di dahannya, memetik buah dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Yang terakhir adalah pose yang sempurna, hasil potretan paling disukai Sasuke sejauh ini.

Naruto turun. Sampai di depan Sasuke ia membenturkan buah itu keras-keras ke batu di dekat Sasuke sampai buahnya terbelah dua. Dan nampaklah makhluk menjijikan yang gemuk dan mennggeliat. Ulat buah. Sasuke bergidik.

"Inilah yang dicari dari buah ini, Sasuke. Ini akan menjadi sangat lezat setelah dimasak."

"B-benarkah?"

Naruto kemudian menyerahkan hasil tangkapannya itu kepada salah satu anak di dekatnya untuk diserahkan kepada ibu-ibu.

"Naruto, bisa Kau ajari aku memanjat?"

"Kau ingin memanjat? Baiklah."

Dan sesi belajar memanjat Sasuke berlangsung. Naruto menjelaskan sambil mengarahkan Sasuke untuk mendekat kepohon. Ia mengarahkan tangan Sasuke untuk memeluk batang pohon. Dia menjelaskan dengan detail. Bagaimana pegangan dan juga pijakannya saat memanjat nanti. Setelah mengerti Sasuke mencobanya. Percobaan pertama gagal, tapi itu tak cukup menyurutkan semangat sang Uchiha, dia mengulang lagi sampai akhirnya dia berhasil sampai atas dan mendapatkan buahnya. Sasuke senang sekali meskipun pantatnya terasa sakit. Sembari menyerahkan buahnya kepada para ibu, mereka kembali ke tempat jamuan.

Jamuan berlangsung meriah. Sasuke disuguhi bermacam buah dan juga pertunjukan tari. Dasar Sasuke memang tidak bisa diam, dia menarik Naruto dan Gaara untuk menari bersama. Mereka bertiga pun menari dengan gembira. Meskipun badan Gaara yang kaku itu harus dipaksa bergerak. Dia terlihat seperti robot, dan itu mengundang tawa bagi Sasuke. Gaara cukup bangga dengan itu.

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Tadi menjelang malam, Darui dan beberapa orang telah kembali. Namun, karena sudah hampir gelap, Kakek Kage melarang pencarian. Sasuke harus rela menunggu lebih lama. Semoga Itachi dengan sabar menunggunya.

Sasuke kembali mendapat pengalaman baru. Dia tidur pada sebuah ayunan dari kain yang diikat pada tiang di pendopo tempatnya bermalam. Dia tidur bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Di sisinya yang lain ada Gaara yang sudah terlelap.

"Hei Naruto, apa besok akan berjalan lancar?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bersamaku, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Terakhir, justru aku yang menyelamatkanmu," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Hatinya mulai tenang.

"Itu tidak dihitung!"

Kreseekk kressek

Suara dari atap daun rotan itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada atap tepat di atasnya. Dia melihat makhluk kecil yang menakutkan dengan sengat yang mematikan. Kajengking. Dan ukurannya lumayan besar untuk seekor kalajengking. Sasuke menelan ludah. Dia pernah tersengat kalajengking dan itu cukup membuatnya trauma. Sasuke terdiam kaku dengan sikap yang waspada.

Naruto yang tidak lagi mendengar suara Sasuke, menoleh kepadanya untuk memastikan apakah si manis itu sudah tidur. Tapi, yang dilihat justru Sasuke yang bermuka pucat dan kaku. Hanya karena dia masih bernapaslah yang membuat Naruto tidak menyangkanya mati. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan mendapati kalajengking yang merambat lambat seakan mengejek si manis ini karena takut padanya. Dengan pelan, dia menghampiri Sasuke dan ikut berbaring di ayunannya.

"Naruto?"

"Dengan begini, kalajengking itu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu," katanya sambil merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

"Hn."

* * *

Ketiga lelaki dewasa itu tengah memeriksa cctv di kantor Saringan corp. Mereka bahkan melembur untuk memeriksa seluruh cctv, dari ruang pertemuan, kantor staf, kantor OB, sampai basement dan cctv di jalan pun tak luput dari pengamatan. Namun tetap saja taka da hasil bahkan sampai hampir tengah malam.

"Apa kita lanjutkan besok saja?" Obito sudah menemani Fugaku dua hari ini. Dan ia juga tidak tidur sama seperti Fugaku.

"Tidak. masih ada banyak yang harus diperiksa."

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu Fugaku-san. Jangan sampai Anda juga ikut tumbang. Kita harus tetap bugar untuk pencarian esok," entah karena dia juga mengantuk dan kelelahan atau karena kasihan melihat Obito, Kakashi bersikeras mengakhiri pemeriksaan cctv untuk mencari petunjuk.

Dia bahkan menoleh pada Obito dan tersenyum jenaka terlihat dari matanya yang melengkung hingga nyaris terpejam ketika Fugaku akhirnya melepaskan matanya dari layar monitor di depannya. Namun, Obito hanya melengos tak peduli. Dia beranjak ke sofa untuk berbaring.

Fugaku yang hatinya masih gelisah hanya membiarkan kedua orang itu membaringkan diri masing-masing di sofa. Tentu saja sofa yang berbeda. Sedangkan Fugaku sendiri berjalan ke jendela. Ia melihat jalanan yang masih ramai meski sudah hampir tengah malam.

Pikiran Fugaku tidak lepas dari anak-anaknya, selain itu dia juga mengkhawatirkan Mikoto. Istrinya itu pasti sedang menangis di rumah. Ia tadi habis meneleponnya untuk sekedar menanyakan apa ia sudah makan. Ia tidak ingin wanita yang menjadi ratu di hatinya itu sampai sakit. Ia sangat tahu Mikoto tidak bisa hidup tanpa anak-anaknya. Dia bahkan mengirim Kurenai, teman Mikoto untuk menemaninya.

Pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di tepi jalan. Mereka berhenti untuk mampir di minimarket depan kantornya. Sepertinya anak bungsu keluarga itu meminta sesuatu. Terbukti anak dalam gendongan ayahnya itu dengan tak sabar menunjuk-nunjuk ke minimarket. Hatinya menghangat melihat kehangatan keluarga kecil itu. Lalu, otak tuanya yang masih jenius itu menyalakan sebuah bohlam lampu di tengah kegelapan pencarian anaknya. Ia segera membangunkan Kakashi dan Obito.

"Kita ke minimarket depan kantor!"

"Nii-san lapar?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Kita minta cctv mereka!"

"Ayo!" kakashi yang mengerti maksud Fugaku segera bergegas.

"Untuk apa?" Obito meski belum mengerti, ia juga ikut bergegas.

* * *

Paginya, Sasuke ditemani Naruto dan Darui menuju markas yang ditemukan Darui kemarin tanpa Gaara. Gaara diminta untuk tetap berada di kawasan suku, dia adalah calon kepala suku, jadi dia menghindari resiko celaka atau semacamnya. Sasuke sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih diiringi ucapan kagumnya karena Gaara akan menjadi kepala suku. Tentu saja langsung diinterupsi oleh Naruto. Berdalih mereka akan terlambat –padahal ia hanya cemburu karena dia tidak pernah dipuji Sasuke. Mereka menuju perbatasan wilayah. Tugas Darui adalah mengarahkan Sasuke menuju markas sementara milik para pemburu itu. Selain itu, dia juga memastikan agar tidak terjebak oleh jebakan yang dibuatnya. Darui adalah ahli jebakan dalam suku jinchuriiki.

Sampai di sekitar daerah yang dimaksud, mereka melihat seorang dengan tubuh tinggi dengan gigi runcing menyerupai hiu bahkan rambutnya pun ikut-ikutan meruncing. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik rerimbunan pohon untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu.

"Baiklah aku akan mencarinya."

Orang itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang menggunakan alat komunikasi dengan antena tinggi dan panjang. Sasuke yang melihat di dekatnya ada jebakan, dia pun mendapatkan sebuah ide. Tanpa mendiskusikannya dengan Naruto dan Darui, ia segera keluar dari persembunyian.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berbisik dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Dia sudah akan menarik Sasuke jika suara Sasuke tidak menginterupsinya.

"Tuan, aku tersesat. Bisakah Kau membantuku untuk menemukan jalan keluar?" Sasuke menghampiri pria pemburu itu perlahan.

Pria itu menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Aku menemukannya," pria itu berbicara entah pada siapa dari alat komunikasinya.

Pria itu mendekat dengan perlahan setelah mematikan alat komunikasinya. Sasuke yang merasakan firasat buruk mundur secara perlahan.

"Paman akan mengantarmu. Ayo, ikut denganku!" masih dengan senyum manis yang tampak mengerikan dengan giginya yang runcing-runcing itu. Tangannya berusaha meraih Sasuke.

"Sasuke lari!" itu suara Naruto. Dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Dia hampir mati khawatir.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung lari menjauh. Melihat hal itu, pria pemburu itu segera mengejar Sasuke. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan anak itu. Bisa-bisa bosnya mengembalikan seluruh koleksi hiunya ke laut.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke dengan segera melakukan rencananya. Dia berlari ke arah di mana ada jebakan yang terpasang. Dia melihat sebuah tali yang dipasang melintang sebagai jebakan. Sasuke melompati tali itu, tapi tidak dengan pria di belakangnya. Karena terlalu fokus mengejar Sasuke, dia tidak melihat ada jebakan akhirnya dia terjerembab dalam jaring yang kemudian tertarik ke atas. Pria itu akhirnya terkurung dalam jaring yang bergelantungan di pohon.

Sasuke yang melihat itu segera mendekat dan menginterogasinya. Naruto dan Darui juga segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Di mana kakakku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Bocah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Tuan Hiu, Kau pasti Tahu di mana Itachi-nii!"

"Aku memang tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu, Kucing Sialan!"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut, sumpah dia jengkel sekali dengan makhluk mirip hiu itu. Dari apanya dia mirip kucing? Karena sudah saking jengkelnya dia menyaut tombak yang dibawa Darui, lalu dengan brutal menusuk-nusukkan tombak itu pada pria di atasnya.

Awalnya pria itu hanya mengaduh tanpa berniat memohon ampun. Namun, saat tusukan Sasuke tidak sengaja mengenai bagian tengah pantatnya, dia mulai menjerit keras sekali. Sampai-sampai Sasuke berhenti karena terkejut dengan suara teriakannya. Naruto dan Darui juga ikut meringis. Mereka tiba-tiba ikut merasa nyeri di pantat mereka. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari itu.

"Di mana Itachi-nii?!"

"Dasar sialan Kau bocah!" jawabnya sambil meringis merasa sakit di tengah pantatnya. Mungkin seperti ini rasa sakit menjadi uke. :p

"Jawaban yang salah."

Sasuke kembali akan menusukkan sampai pria itu menghentikannya.

"Aahh.. baik-baik, akan aku beri tahu. Tapi jauhkan benda itu!"

"Kakakmu akan dibawa ke kota untuk dieksekusi oleh bos kami," dia melanjutkan diiringi napas lega setelah melihat Sasuke menurunkan senjatanya.

"Dieksekusi?"

"Dia sudah mengetahui rencana kami, tentu saja dia tidak akan dibiarkan hidup," pria itu menjawab dengan santai.

Tapi sepertinya kalimat itu berdampak buruk bagi Sasuke. Ia syok. Tombaknya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Naruto, kita harus menyusul kakakku!" Sasuke panik. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sebelum pergi Sasuke mengambil alat komunikasi Tuan Hiu yang terjatuh dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian mereka bertiga segera bergegas ke wilayah perbatasan.

"Ho-hoii! Kalian melupakan aku! Lepaskan!"

"Kau tetap di sana sampai aku menjemputmu untuk dieksekusi," Darui kembali meninggalkannya dan segera menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto.

* * *

Di tempat lain, di sisi lain hutan, seorang pemuda tengah diseret-seret untuk dipaksa masuk dalam sebuah truk. Dia diikat dan diplester mulutnya. Kondisinya berantakan, rambut panjangnya yang biasa terikat rapi kini acak-acakan. Di tubuhnya juga ada beberapa memar. Dua orang yang menyeretnya kini berhasil membawanya ke truk, kemudian melemparnya ke dalam.

"Inilah akibatnya karena ikut campur urusan orang lain, un."

"Kita harus cepat mengurusnya. Selain dia, adiknya juga sudah membuat masalah. Kuharap Kisame bisa mengurus bocah itu," kata pemuda merah itu sambil menutup pintu box truk itu.

Sebentar kemudian truk itu bergerak. Pemuda yang disandera itu hanya bisa pasrah dan justru ia terpaku beberapa saat tadi. Kini kekhawatiran menyusupi hatinya.

"Semoga Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke."

TBC

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana Minna? Apa kalian puas? Kecewa?_

 _Aku tahu masih banyak kurang. Karena itulah, review sangat dibutuhkan._

 _Terima kasih._


End file.
